The present invention relates to an automatic disk changer which houses a large number of disks such as a video disk and a compact disk and is manipulated outside to choose a desired one of the disks to play the chosen disk.
In a conventional automatic disk changer of such kind, a tray containing a disk is transferred by a tray transfer means and guided by a tray guide, and the disk is pinched and moved up by a turntable unit and a clamper so that a laser beam from a pickup is irradiated upon the disk through the window of the tray to read a recorded signal from the disk.
Since the window of the tray of the conventional automatic disk changer needs to extend to the peripheral portion of the disk to make it possible to read the recorded signal from the peripheral portion of the disk, the width of the tray needs to be made large to result in expanding the size of the tray. For that reason, there is a problem that the size of a case for housing the tray is large.